¡Ficcion!¿Real?
by saskenaru
Summary: ¡Editado!...Los recuerdos se agalopaban a la par de los puños dados por el otro, mientras que sentimientos confusos y desconocidos por ambos inundaban la atmósfera, no podían ser mas apasionados...
1. Sakura

Ficción que supera la realidad

**Como cada maña****na, Sasuke y Naruto entrenaban arduamente en el campo de entrenamiento donde hicieron la prueba de los cascabeles, famosa porque nadie antes había aprobado y recordada mas importantemente porque ellos habían pasado a la historia por ser el primer y único grupo que aprobaba Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copy. Los recuerdos se agalopaban a la par de los puños dados por el otro, mientras que sentimientos confusos y desconocidos por ambos inundaban la atmósfera, no podían ser mas apasionados, los cuerpos se frotaban entre si y el calor comenzaba a desbordarse cuando de repente…**

-Naruto: Good morning, Sakura-chaaaan!

-Sakura: aaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Naruto no me grites así! …

Na...Naruto!¿Que haces aquí?

- Venia a preguntar que porque no llegaste al entrenamiento de hoy con nosotros, te esperamos un rato pero el teme no aguanto más y comenzó a provocarme, así que comenzamos sin ti.

- No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que tuve que ayudar a mi madre con los deberes de la casa, y después me encontré con Ino-puerca y me pidió que la acompañara por unas flores a la entrada de la villa que habían llegado como pedido especial para la florería Yamanaka, se me hizo tarde y entonces ya no quise interrumpir.

La Haruno apenas y podía disimular una sonrisa nerviosa, omitir la parte de escribir una novela Yaoi sobre sus dos mejores amigos, seria la mejor opción, pensó ella.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Estas enferma? Comenzaste a sudar y ya te pusiste roja. Déjame checar tu tempe…

La curiosa mano se detuvo en seco, al escuchar una voz muy conocida… y molesta.

-Oe dobe, no tengo todo tu tiempo, debo ir a entrenar, a bañarme, a ponerme mis cremas de belleza de Avon y a planear mas venganzas, ¡No todos somos unos holgazanes como tu!

-Teme, te dije que te adelantaras al Ichiraku en lo que yo venia con sakura-chan! Y yo no soy un holgazán, solo que… yo si tengo tiempo libre y te da envidia.

-Hmph… Apúrate -Eso fue lo último que salió de la boca del moreno antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- Anda naruto, ya viste que no me pasaba nada, ve a comer. Te prometo no faltar mañana.

- ¡Ok! Ummm me pregunto si el viejo ya tendrá ese nuevo platillo preparado con…

Nuestro rubio se alejo pensando en los deliciosos platos que comería, pagados todos por el teme, ser el futuro hokage implicaba no ser pobre desde la adolescencia, por aquello de las posibles demandas de abuso de poder y todo eso, desde ya cuidaría muy bien su pago por las misiones.

-Ese baka, no cambiara. Aunque pensándolo bien, debo seguirlo o no se de donde sacare mi inspiración para mi "Yaoi Paradise". Ah, no debí aceptar los "consejos" de Jiraiya y Kakashi sensei. ¿Como es que termine así?

Ah si, ya lo recuerdo… No fue hace mucho.

Haruno sakura, 12 años, kunoichi de Konohagakure.

Nunca me imagine terminar como Otaku de closet, y mucho menos como yaoista empedernida, y he de confesar que todo comenzó el día en que el equipo 7 vio la luz del sol como equipo ¡Oh si! Recuerdo aquel magnifico beso… ¡Entre Naruto y Sasuke! Mi primera reacción fue de unas tremendas ganas de golpear a naruto, por robarme el primer beso de Sasuke-kun, pero inmediatamente después me invadió una sensación comparada a la ¿alegría?

Yo sabia que no era normal haberme derretido de ternura al verlo, pero no lo podía evitar, aquella vez acudí donde Hinata, no era muy unida a ella pero parecía sensata la idea de pedirle ayuda, aparentaba ser la mas coherente de todas las mujeres ninja de mi clase, pero al contarle lo que me había provocado el extraño "accidente" de naruto y sasuke-kun, palidecio y por enésima vez, cayo desmayada, no pude explicarle a su primo Neji como es que después de hablar conmigo su prima termino en el suelo de la academia.

Fui después con Tenten, ella gustosa me presto todos sus mangas yaoi, los links de los fanfics que mas le habían gustado, series de todos los géneros como el shonen-ai y un sin fin de imágenes que no dejaba nada a la imaginación… en realidad mas que ayudar, me asusto. No quería terminar así.

Cansada, asustada y medio traumada por la energía de Tenten, recurrí a la ino-puerca, nunca me era de gran ayuda pero, ¿Que más podía perder?

Nunca debí dejar que esa maldita frase de "Que mas puedo perder" me convenciera, Ino esta mas loca que tenten, si eso es posible, pero al menos su nivel de perversión me resultó mas fácil de entender, y el usar a nuestros conocidos y amigos con objetivos "para la salud mental de una yaoista en potencia"… me pareció mas razonable y, ¡divertido!

Y heme aquí, un año y varios meses después, escribiendo una novela de pasión desenfrenada, cuyos personajes inspiradores son acérrimos rivales y compañeros de mi equipo.

¡Total! Debo apresurarme o si no, no alcanzare a ese par en el puesto de ramen…

+++++++++ En el Ichiraku+++++++++++

-Oe Sasuke!

-hmph…

-Sasuke!

-hmph…

-Sasu-chaaaa!

-Hmph…

-¿Lo único que puedes decir es esa maldita monosílaba?

-Hmph…

-¡Eso es todo! Debí haber invitado a Kiba, al menos me platica de las vacunas de Akamaru, y akamaru claro, ladra una conversación mucho mejor que tu, estoy seguro que hasta Shino es todo una guacamaya a tu lado.

-No fastidies Uzumaki, confórmate con el hecho de que acepte tu invitación a comer, sabes que detesto comer esa cosa que llamas ramen.

- ¡Ah si? Y que haces sentado en el asiento más cercano a mi.

-Ya sabes que lo hago por ti, mi kitsune.

- Mou! Sasuke, justo cuando comienzo a enojarme por tu actitud, y sales con lo que me derrite.

- Ahora, termina tu plato 20 para poder pagar y así nos podamos ir a mi casa a seguir con el "entrenamiento"

-¡Pervertido!

-Zorrito sabes que te gusto, para que retrasar la mejor parte. -Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del blondo, hasta perderse en cierto lugar donde la espalda perdía el nombre, sabia que Sasuke no se refería a alguna actividad para ser mejor ninja.

-¡Sasuke! ¡No me veas asi-dattebayo! ¡Aléjate! ¡Nooooooooooooooo! …¡Hoy no! ¡Me duele TODO por el entrenamiento y mañana quisiera poder sentarme!

Desde no muy lejos, se podía observar una cabellera rosada, la dueña había escuchado lo suficiente para poder sonrojarse, poner los ojos en blanco y comenzar a derramar algo de sangre…

Será que, la historia que ella creyó haber inventado ¿Es real?


	2. Sai

**Un extenso ****y bello paisaje, una pareja de shinobis muy conocidos, admirados por muchos y odiados por mas de los que se conocieran hasta ahora, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de amor y haciendo casi posible que se pudiera respirar la pasión que los envolvía, ambas pieles tan diferentes una de la otra, representando el día y la noche, reflejando la perfecta y eterna armonía de estos.**

Sai estaba orgulloso de su nuevo cuadro, cabe decir que el tiempo q le había dedicado era mucho, incluyendo a veces el destinado al entrenamiento, pero desde que le entrase la idea en su mente no pudo mas q dedicarse por completo hasta haberlo acabado y así poderlo contemplarlo orgulloso de si mismo, incluso, la comisura de sus labios pasaría formar una de esas ya no tan escasas sonrisas sinceras que solía mostrar desde que conoció a Naruto, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, y su mejor amigo desde hace algún tiempo.

Aunque por otro lado, estaba muy conciente de que si el pequeño kitsune veía su más reciente obra maestra -que estaba basada en el y en el Uchiha-bastardo- no saldría muy bien librado del asunto, así que concibió la idea d ocultarlo mientras hallaba la manera de decirle a su amigo q solo era un cuadro más, esto para no provocar la furia del kyubi, y su muerte prematura.

Lo cierto era que desde que volviese el traidor a la aldea, las cosas se habían tensado un poco entre los shinobis del equipo 7, ahora compuesto d 5 personas: naruto, sakura, yamato, el uchiha y el mismo, no por desconfianza entre sus miembros, sino porque al regreso de esté y la siguiente y sorpresiva confesión de amor por el azabache hacia el contenedor del kyuubi, había llevado las cosas a un nuevo nivel, si, a un Naruto escurridizo, a un Sasuke aun mas intolerable que los evitaba a toda costa después de cada misión y a un equipo de ninjas que siempre terminaba en medio de las discusiones de estos 2.

La inspiración para el ya mencionado cuadro le llego hace un par de semanas atrás, cuando se encontraba observando uno de tantos enfrentamientos del dúo de "musas" que tenia por compañeros, ni siquiera lograba recordar el motivo.

Seguían preguntándose como es que la convivencia era aun posible, las cosas debieron salirse de control desde hace mucho, pero por alguna extraña razón todo seguía en una muy densa tranquilidad, en fin, bastaba con saberse feliz de que todos se encontraran alegres, porque incluso aunque nuestro rubio no lo admitiera, el se hallaba muy contento con el regreso de Sasuke, su mirada ya no mostraba rastro de tristeza , y esa energía que lo caracterizaba desde siempre había vuelto a brillar, todos en la aldea estaba agradecidos de recuperar a su revoltoso, y Sai se encontraba dichoso por ser parte de eso , aun le costaba desenvolverse en cuanto a los sentimientos y todo eso, pero día a día aprendía algo y no solo amados de sus libros, sino de todos y cada uno de sus nuevos amigos, todo había cambiado gracias al Uzumaki.

Es cierto que al principio no fue nada fácil, pero el autoproclamado futuro Hokage,

había descubierto como acercarse al corazón del frio anbu que solía ser. A partir de eso, descubrió la importancia de mostrar sus sentimientos.

Pero también se debía al hecho de haber conocido a su actual pareja, el muy respetado Kage de la arena: Sabaku no Gaara, Ga-chan para su deleite personal, cuando el pelinegro le contó a naruto de su orientación, aparte de aclararle quien era su objeto afectivo, palideció, se conmovió, pero por sobre todo, se mostró feliz ya que él ya conoció y experimento la misma la tristeza y soledad que durante mucho tiempo habían echo sufrir al jinchuuriki de la arena, y el saberlo feliz y enamorado lo llenaba de felicidad-Claro q nunca pensó q una persona tan intimidadora y seria, pudiera ser gay.

Pensar en todo eso le provocaba muchas cosas, entre ellas: hambre. Decidió pues encaminarse hacia el ichiraku para celebrar el término de su trabajo, esperando encontrarse como siempre a naruto, a una altísima montaña d platos de ramen, y alguna persona ingenua q se hubiera ofrecido a invitar al ninja a comer.

+++++++++++++++++++++En el ichiraku++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Sasuke ¡Promete que me enseñaras ese jutsu tan genial que utilizaste en la misión de ayer!

-No.

- Demo sa! Me he esforzado mucho últimamente, Yamato Taicho me ha dicho que me convertiré en Hokage mas pronto de lo esperado si sigo así.

- Ya dije que no, no tengo tiempo.

- ¡Hare lo que quieras-dattebayo!- El kitsune dijo esto ultimo mientras los ojitos se cristalizaban al estilo borreguito desamparado.

¿Ne, Sasu-chan?

-…

-Dobe, ¿Lo que quiera eh? -Por su parte, el azabache sonrió, imaginándose la gama de posibilidades para su petición, y en las que en cada una de ellas el rubio suplicaba por más.

- ¡Claro Teme!... ¡Lo que sea! . Segundos después, el rubio medito las palabras que había dicho, y si conocía al Uchiha y a su perversión sin limites, esto no iba a salir muy bien.

-¡Choto matte! Lo que me pidas, siempre y cuando no implique, "aquello". El azabache ya tenía un brillo demoniaco en sus ojos, y por supuesto que no era alguna variación del sharingan.

- Mañana a primera hora, en el campo de entrenamiento que esta al sureste de la villa, prepárate, porque lo mas cansado que harás no será parte del entrenamiento.

-Ni lo sueñes Teme, entrenar es una cosa, pero salir mas tarde incluye el hecho de que los demás sospechen de nuestra eterna "rivalidad"

-No pasa nada, tu solo hazme caso, y además… ¿Que no quieres ser mas fuerte para volverte hokage? - El kitsune comenzó a dudar, mientras su koi ya pensaba las formas de hacerlo gemir su nombre completo.

-Si pero….

No es que en verdad no quisiera que las fuertes y varoniles manos del azabache recorrieran su cuerpo, ni que sus sensuales y carnosos labios humedecieran hasta el mas recóndito espacio en su ser…pero es que la verdad, era una joda querer levantarse al día siguiente, y ya había perdido 2 oportunidades de entrenar con Kakashi-sensei por lo anterior.

-Pero nada, mañana aprenderás esa técnica, y otras cositas igual de productivas…

De nuevo a lo lejos, un artista observaba la escena tan bizarra que contemplaba, ¿Cuando este par habían comenzado a salir?, recordaba haberse quedado en la etapa de acoso…ejem… conquista por parte del bastardo, seria posible que Sakura-Fea y su libro "Yaoi Paradise"…- Un libro que el moreno leyó la semana pasada, por azares del destino y no por vivirse metido en la biblioteca central- ¿Fuera basado en una historia real?

Sai sonrió, después de todo, Naruto ya no podría reclamarle por su cuadro.


	3. Hinata

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi-sama, no hago esto bajo ningún fin de lucro.**

**Los 2 héroes de konoha, los amantes más poderoso y envidados, pero al m****ismo tiempo queridos por su aldea… Un brillo sobre todo su cuerpo, esculpido sobre frió y resistente mármol blanquecino…sus manos unidas como en una promesa callada…Nunca separarse del otro, ni siquiera en la muerte…**

La joven de mirada perla no pudo más que sonreír al observar su pequeña creación…

Le había dedicado mucho tiempo a la escultura, aunque la verdad, poseer el byakugan le era de mucha ayuda para afinar hasta el mas pequeño detalle de su obra de arte, ni siquiera el punto ciego de su barrera de sangre estropeaba su labor.

Había recibido una invitación para la inauguración de una sala de arte de Konoha, en el centro de la villa, ahí se expondrían piezas en madera, esculturas, canciones y escritos de los aldeanos, así que la idea de la escultura ya mencionada inundo su joven mente y decidió a participar sin saber que, al parecer, la galería seria temática…

Hinata Hyuga era ahora la cabeza de su familia, y junto con su habilidoso, amado y estricto koi Neji, habían logrado superar los estigmas de aquella clasificación de la rama principal y secundaria hace muchos años, ahora era el clan tan solidó tal y como siempre había deseado por todos.

Pero esto se logró, y sin lugar a duda alguna, en gran parte a su mayor amigo de la infancia, a ese su modelo a seguir, a su ninja revoltoso y problemático por especialidad de la aldea, si, a SU Naruto, bueno quizá no propio en el sentido amoroso, aquel en el que la joven lo anhelaba en su niñez y adolescencia…pero si era su mejor amigo y antiguo amor platónico, quien la libero de todas sus preocupaciones e inseguridades, quien la libro de la terrible soledad que acarreaba por ser la joven e inexperta heredera… Y todo eso había quedado atrás…Gracias a él.

Naruto-kun…Cuanta alegría y cambio le había proporcionado a su vida, y no solo a la de ella, sino a toda su clan, a sus grandes amigos y habitantes de la aldea… Naruto-kun era…Su estrella personal…

-Hinata.

-…

-Hinata-sama…

-…

-HINATA-SAMA!

-…Etto…Gomene, ¿me decías algo?

-Siempre tan distraída Hinata, ejem, Hinata-sama

-Hehehe…

-Hinata-Sama, solo venia a recordarle que ya es la hora de la comida, le he preparado todo.

-Arigato, Neji-San…Demo, hoy quiero salir a comer a la aldea, en especifico un lugar que ya conocemos muy bien.

-Honto?...Esta bien hinata-sama, hoy podré permitirlo, pero ya sabe que solo será un rato, Hyuga –sama podría molestarse si al llegar de su misión no se encuentra usted aquí.

-Hai, solo será poco tiempo, nada más quiero ver a Naru-chan, y como no se donde podría estar después, aprovecho para encontrarlo en donde siempre.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++EN EL ICHIRAKU++++++++++++++++++++++

-Sasuke-teme…

-Hmph…

-Tengo que…tengo que decirte algo muy importante-dattebayo

-Hmph

-Sasu-!

-Dime…

-Recuerdas que, me he estado sintiendo mal por las mañana y…he estado de un humor un tanto "especial" los últimos días.- Era una afirmación, sabia que el Uchiha no la había pasado nada bien las ultimas semanas.

- Dobe, estábamos en pleno "entrenamiento" hace 5 minutos, antes de decidir que no podías esperar por tu ramen… ¿A eso te refieres? -Sasuke no estaba molesto, solo un poco, frustrado, eso de prender el boiler sin meterse a bañar, realmente lo ponía… de malas.

- Si, exactamente así, ammm pues…

-Dilo ya sin rodeos dobe.

-¡Seremos padres-dattebayo!

-…

-Sasuke… ¿Estas bien? ¡Te pusiste verde!

-…

-¿Sasu-chan?

-¿Nani?-En ese instante, todo el oxigeno del planeta se acabo para el azabache, comenzó a sentir como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza… y ya no supo más de si.

-Sasuke! ¡Despierta bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Incorporándose de a poco, y con un molesto dolor en la cabeza por el golpe contra el piso, abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, para poder ver la seguridad en la mirada de su pareja.

-Pero tu… y no…no puede ser….yo…ah…¡Me cuide! …este jhum… digo, eso no se puede Dobe… es una broma de mal gusto, ¿lo sabes? ¡La resurrección del clan Uchiha no es algo para tomarse a la ligera!

-Y quien dijo que bromeo, ¡Sasuke-Teme! -Un Naruto bastante alterado y nervioso le grito por ultimo, antes de escucharse el "Plop" de la caída.

De nuevo pudo verse al azabache en el suelo. Uzumaki solo sonrió para si mismo, esperaba que al darle la explicación brindada por Tsunade-Oba chan para el "milagrito" de la maternidad, no le hiciera quedarse viudo sin haberse casado.

Como de costumbre, en la esquina de los artistas con sentidos muy desarrollados- Que no era otra que la esquina antes del puesto de ramen- Alguien observaba el espectáculo con una inmensa sonrisa en su cara.

-Espero que Naruto-kun me deje organizarle el Baby, me ayudaras por supuesto, ne, Neji-san?- La desinteresada idea hizo que también su koi esbozara un gesto similar a una sonrisa, y con un beso cargado de ternura y amor, pensaban en sus futuros y propios herederos, ya habría tiempo de platicar con el Uzumaki.

/Lenay-chan, dedicado pa ti! Por ser la 1era q comenta, como te darás cuenta son especies d shots/capítulos q no siguen una línea de tiempo pero si la misma temática, espero que te vayan gustando!...Esta pensado para 4 o 5 capis, así q no falta mucho pa el final, n.n…Y yo, seguiré pidiendo reviews pa la "carida" dl SasunaruSasu corp xD…Gracias a todos los q leen, a los q dejan coments, se aceptan criticas, opiniones y sugerencias (Constructivas por favor!)….Besitos!/

*Nydga, tambn gracias por comentar, me alegro q te gustara! =)


	4. Ino

FICCION REAL

CAPITU

Bien. Quizá el karma la traía con él o había hecho enojar a kami-sama por aquellas venganzas tan "cotidianas" de un vengador como él… Sasuke solo sabia que hoy no había sido su día… Caminó pesadamente hacia la cocina, su café amargo de siempre podría al menos solucionar su dolor de cabeza.

Mientras se preparaba una humeante taza de cafeína liquida, masajeo sus sienes esperando calmar ese palpitante tic de la vena de la frente. Pero, ¿Cómo evitar estar así?, El rubio cabezota se la tenía sentenciada a su tranquilidad y cordura.

Y es que, rememorando los últimos meses, habían sido una tortura. Primero, con la noticia de que el dobe, esperaba un hijo suyo (Kyubi y sus poderes secretos, según había explicado la vieja Hokage). Y eso realmente había hecho que la vida del Uchiha diera un maravilloso vuelco.

Lo estresante era, lo verdaderamente molesto…lo nefasto era como el rubio había afrontado la maternidad… no, nada de llantos hormonales, pucheros y sentimentalismos, subidas de peso o antojitos inexplicables después del 2do mes…eso hubiera sido mejor, y el pretexto perfecto para que el azabache pudiera quedarse en casa a cuidar a la futura "madre" de sus hijos…

E l detalle era que el rubio no aceptaba su condición_("¡Que no soy una nenita-ttebayo!"_), aceptaba misiones de rango S, gritaba, saltaba y pataleaba a la menor provocación como siempre, sin mencionar que comía la misma porquería de ramen cada día…

Si, realmente había sido difícil convencer (amenazar suena mejor…) al ojiazul de cambiar todas esas pequeñas situaciones si es que se preocupaba por el nuevo heredero del sharingan que llevaba en su vientre.

Y aún más, ¡Parecía q lo único que le importaba al dobe era mantenerse en forma! ¿Quien, en su sano juicio, a los varios meses de embarazo, se somete a un entrenamiento arduo y extenuante? El rubio ya la tenía sentenciada…ni que decir, que bajo pretexto de no aburrirse, realizaba varios viajes hasta Suna con el mapache de guía….No es que Sasuke estuviera exagerando, pero, no poder atender a su koi por voluntad del mismo, y perderse varias semanas en el desarrollo de su próximo y orgulloso heredero por culpa del sádico kazekage. Digamos que le sacaba lo Uchiha del fondo de su ardiente sangre. Resignado y no muy contento, decidió que dejaría marchar al Uzumaki, no sin antes aclararle unas cuantas cosas.

-Te quiero de vuelta pronto dobe, sin excusas.

-¡Sasuke-ttebayo! ¡No empieces! Vendré hasta que termine mi programa de entrenamiento, no será mucho si es lo que te preocupa, solo no presiones…

-Eres de mi propiedad, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-A que viene tus líneas posesivas teme, solo es Gaara!

-Precisamente por eso, no confió en el mapache sin cejas.

-¡Ni tampoco en mi! Eso es lo que estas dando a entender.

Como últimamente había pasado, el rubio con berrinchitos y todo había ganado la discusión sobre su viaje. Y Sasuke se maldijo internamente, no le quedaba nada más por hacer.

Mientras se aburría cual ostra dentro de su mansión, el azabache se dedicaba a hacer zapping con los canales de la Tv…

"¿Eres habitante de la nación del fuego? ¿Te gusta el arte?...¡Esta es tu oportunidad! Gran inauguración de la sala de arte municipal de la villa de la hoja… Puedes mandar tus ideas y proyectos a la siguiente dirección…"

-La televisión de ahora y todos sus programas son basura- Pensó amablemente el azabache.

Y de verdad intentaba olvidarse del asunto del mapache Kazekage, ya tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para complicársela aún más.

Al rubio idiota que tenia por marido, se le había ocurrido anunciar su relación a toda la aldea

"Teme, seré su Hokage algún día, deben empezar a confiar más en mi y para eso: ¡No más secretos!"

Sin embargo, lo que Sasuke no sabía, era que en realidad para nadie era secreto que ellos 2 hubieran empezado una relación unos meses después de que él regreso a la villa, que sus amigos habían querido esperar a que ambos les comentarán la noticia, y que eso había sido _accidentalmente _el motivo de la creación de la sala de arte de la aldea.

**En algún otro lugar de la aldea…**

-¡Ino-cerda! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Y, ¿Qué son esas flores? Nunca antes las había visto.-Tsunade le había encargado a la kunoichi pelirosada la organización del evento, y se encontraba ahora mismo haciendo el inventario de las piezas a exponer.

-¡Sakura! En realidad, colaborare con este arreglo floral para la inauguración. Yo cree ambas especies, las modifique con unas cuantas técnicas de mi clan y estuve criándolas desde hace algunos meses, ¿te gustan?- Ino se encontraba muy orgullosa de su creación, y sonrió profundamente al imaginarse con el listón azul del primer lugar, y con las maravillosas vacaciones a la playa que se habían prometido en la publicidad de la sala de arte.

El florero contenía un ramo de 2 especies de flores diferentes y nada conocidas: Un clave hermosamente dorado, con el centro de color naranja y detalles en rojo, acompañado –y hasta cierto punto sostenido a- una gardenia de color tan negro como la noche, con destellos azulinos y un enorme tallo enfundado en una piel de espinas rojas.

-Son hermosas, pero…Me recuerdan a un par de idiotas que tengo por amigos.-Terminó por decir mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la barbilla.

-¿De verdad? Entonces hice muy bien mi trabajo.

-¿¡Tu también!Antes me he encontrado a Sai, a Hinata, a Shino y a Gaara, con trabajos con basados en una misma inspiración, que curioso… ¿No?

Y ambas kunoichis cabizbajas, con el gotazo en la cabeza al estilo anime…suspiraron, esta seria una larga exposición, pensaron las dos amigas, pero después de todo, no siempre ofrecían vacaciones pagadas-por la mismísima Quinta y sin nada de misiones-, estaban seguras de que a la pareja ya mencionada, no les molestaría.

*Seeeeee! Otro cap mas, nos acercamos al descubrimiento- eso es mas falso que un billete de 3 pesos!- de la relación del teme & dl dobe =)…Merecere algún review? N.n…., pa la conservación de la Sasunarusasu Corps Sa d Cv! xD…*


End file.
